Musique
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: <html><head></head>Serie de drabbles sin relación entre sí levemente basados en canciones. Momentos de una vida que nos suenan a pura música.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: estos personajes no son míos ni su escenario tampoco. Este escrito sí.

**Nota de la autora**: he comenzado otro nuevo proyecto, porque como son momentos sin correlación alguna, puedo escribirlos cuando quiera, lo cuál es genial. ¿Nunca ha habido una canción que os recordase a un momento o a un personaje en especial? A mí, me pasa constantemente. Por eso, me he atrevido con esta serie de drabbles basados en aquello que a mí no me pued faltar: la música.

* * *

><p><strong>Musique<strong>

**Back in Black-ACDC**

El primer día de Noviembre, en el año 1981,-un día frío y lluvioso en la nebulosa Londres-, Sirius Black fue detenido por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew. Más tarde, mucho más tarde,- de hecho, casi quinze años más tarde-, se sabría por fin la verdad. No sólo Sirius Black no había sido nunca mortífago, sino que tampoco había traicionado a la adorable familia Potter. Ni siquiera había sido el culpable de la muerte de Pettigrew, muerte que, por otra parte, nunca había acaecido.

Sin embargo, nos concentramos ahora en la noche en la que el inocente Black, -o no tan inocente-, huyó de la prisión de Azkaban. Tan delgado como estaba y adoptando la forma de un perro, se había deslizado entre los barrotes de su celda, burlando a los dementores. Fuera por la ausencia de pensamientos felices de los que se alimentaban sus carceleros o porque su mente se hubiera vuelto más animal, éstos no parecieron notar la fuga. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando un oficial del Ministerio hacía su ronda, compadeciéndose de su mala suerte al haber caído en el área de máxima seguridad, que se dio la alarma. Para ese tiempo, Sirius Black habría recorrido ya cinco kilómetros, dándole una ventaja importante, y, según sus superiores, la oportunidad de haber acabado con mucha gente. Y es que había sido una jugada maestra.

Seguramente, si no hubiese visto la foto de los Weasley, no habría intentado escapar. No habría tenido sentido. Su vida hacía tiempo que lo había perdido. Sin embargo, allí estaba, confiriéndole un motivo más de lucha y una razón para seguir viviendo, a pesar de que, el día en que terminó la carrera vital de su hermano putativo, James, se hubiera acabado la suya propia. Porque James había sido el motor de su vida desde que le conoció.

Y cada día se despertaba más seguro y más decidido: iba a cometer por fin el homicidio (si así se le podía llamar) por el que había sido encerrado.

Cuando salió de la cárcel que había sido su morada durante doce años y medio, Sirius se sentía lleno de energía y de la adrenalina que concede la venganza. Oh, sí. Había vuelto. Había vuelto al mundo que una vez le dio la espalda tras escupirle a la cara. Había vuelto a un día a día que no era el que había dejado y que se le antojaba sucio y vacío. Pero había regresado, y esto con un objetivo claro y un instinto asesino que nunca había sido suyo anteriormente.

No le importaba cuántas puertas habría que derribar, cuánta comida habría que robar. Ni siquiera cuánta gente habría que encantar, ni cuántas personas habría que matar. Su temporada en Azkaban había hecho renacer su bagaje genético, y se encontraba totalmente dispuesto a pasar por encima de todos. Nada tenía ya importancia, aparte su misión. Su misión de enterrar a quién había dejado a su ahijado sin padres, a quién se había reído de la confianza que le habían brindado, a aquél que antes fue su amigo, su hermano y su protegido. Por el que habían librado tantas batallas y al que habían ayudado infinitas veces.

Era como renacer. Tenía la impresión de no haber envejecido ni una arruga y sentía en sí la fuerza y la vitalidad de la juventud, combinada con la amargura que sólo el sufrimiento produce. Y eso hacía de él alguien imparable. Imparable porque si moría, saludaría a la muerte como se saluda a un viejo amigo al que habías estado mucho tiempo esperando ver. Imparable porque vivía por su misión, respiraba por su misión, y no habría comido sino fuese por esa misión.

Sólo habría podido detenerle James, y Merlín sabía que ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los humanos, aunque su recuerdo siguiera ahí como si no hubieran pasado los años. Pero lo habían hecho, sin duda alguna.

No obstante, el día que vio a su ahijado por primera vez en doce años, realizó su equivocación, ese chico que andaba lanzando juramentos y maldiciones agarrado a un cofre demasiado grande para él; era James. Cuando le regaló la escoba, era un presente que le habría hecho a James. Le oyó hablar aquel día en que estuvo a punto de perder su alma, y era James. Y lo era tanto, que cuando el pequeño Potter, delgado y miope, le dijo que no matara a Peter, que no valía la pena convertirse en un criminal por ese individuo, fue como si lo hubiera hecho James. Y cualquiera sabe que Sirius Black sólo le hace caso a James Potter.

Por mucho que hubiera vuelto. Porque para él, en principio, esta vuelta había supuesto un final, y ahora, era un comienzo. El paso de dejar atrás a James,-aunque no muy atrás-,y darle la bienvenida a su hijo Harry, que era como él y al mismo tiempo no lo era.

* * *

><p>Es una de las cosas más cortas que he escrito, pero como hace poco que me he introducido en el mundo de los drabblesviñetas (¿Cuál es la diferencia?), supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Espero que os haya gustado y que lo disfrutéis. También podríais comentar ;)

Doux câlins para todos,

**Sirop de Framboise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Ni los personajes citados, los sitios mencionados ni la canción elegida son de mi propiedad. Sin ánimo de lucro pero sí de reviews ;)

**Nota de la autora:** Cash, pedías por tu cumple un fic sobre Sirius, Sirius/James. Bien, esto es lo que me ha salido y espero no te moleste que lo haya incluido en una serie ya comenzada. Con la ilusión de que te guste y pidas más. Besos y feliz, felicísimo cumpleaños.

* * *

><p><strong>Musique II<strong>

**Greased Lightning - Musical Grease**

Y ahí estaban, los merodeadores que podrían haber ocupado la tarde en estar con alguna chica por cualquier aula vacía. Sirius les había traído allí, con la intención de enseñarles algo "espléndido", según sus propias palabras. Bueno, era cierto que "algo" era el término que mejor definía _eso _que tenían delante, pero no lo habrían adjetivado de espléndido, desde luego. Ellos habrían elegido roto y mugriento como las dos primeras opciones. En conclusión, Canuto les había arrastrado prometiéndoles una fantástica sorpresa y se encontraban con aquél fósil sucio y disfuncional al que su dueño apodaba _maravilla._

Pese a tener ciertas dudas sobre la cordura de su amigo y sobre su definición de "maravilla", se habían quedado a escuchar todas las cosas que tenían o le faltaban a la moto, y le faltaban muchas más de las que poseía. Y todo eso sin entender un carajo. ¿Cómo pretendía Sirius que sus amigos supieran lo que es una bujía? ¿Cómo lo había averiguado él mismo? Pero si por algo era conocido el moreno era por sus locuras trimestrales, que a veces se adelantaban un par de días, como hoy.

Decía que iba a arreglar ese aparato oxidado, a como de lugar. Y le creían, porque si Sirius Black se propone algo, lo logra sin lugar a dudas. Que iba a comprar un nuevo motor y que la moto, la _maravilla_, quedaría como nueva. Que la iba a hacer volar. Un momento... ¿Que la iba a hacer volar? ¿Qué?

Se miraron entre ellos, James divertido, Peter confundido y Remus levemente preocupado. James sonreía, mientras pensaba que si esta era la nueva muestra de rebeldía de su amigo, bienvenida fuera. Le acompañaría como había hecho siempre, y en todas las ocasiones con buenos resultados. Nada les saldría mal mientras estuviesen juntos, porque eran hermanos y porque eran brillantes. Demasiado brillantes, como diría McGonnagall muchos años más tarde.

-¿Quién está conmigo?- preguntó Sirius, poniéndole fin a una inmensa perorata sobre vehículos motorizados de dos ruedas.

A Cornamenta le partía la cara una enorme sonrisa y afirmaba con la cabeza, satisfecho. Los otros dos tenían que pensárselo, y lo vio en su expresión antes de que dijeran nada. Ya caerían, siempre lo hacían. Como el último patito que sigue a su mamá y se pierde en el viaje, tarde o temprano regresaban al camino. Porque le querían, y era más fácil apoyarle que darle la espalda y más agradable escucharle que no tener que hacerlo.

Tres días más allá, Sirius seguía hablando de su moto y haciendo progresos con James, que se había provisto con un suministro sin fin de revistas sobre motores. Lunático y Colagusano habían cedido y pedido prestadas algunas de esas revistas, al menos para entenderles en sus largas conversaciones. Le animaban sin tomar todavía parte en la operación de cambio, con sus frases cargadas de buenas intenciones e intentando hacer desaparecer esas muecas de indecisión.

En unos meses, la máquina estaba en su última fase de reparación, que había requerido muchos viajes ilegales, búsquedas de encantamientos en libros pesados como vacas y muchas horas escuchando planes de futuro sobre una moto voladora. Y Sirius cantaba una estúpida canción que debía de haber oído en una de esas películas muggles que iba a ver sólo por fastidiar a su familia.

-Chicks'll cream for greased lightning... Go-go-go-go-go-go-go – se oía su voz ronca desde la puerta del aula multipropósito.

A su lado, y ayudándole, James reía y repetía por séptima vez :"A mí con que grite una que yo me sé, ya me conformo". Remus, apoyado justo al lado del umbral, con un libro cerrado en una mano y ambos brazos cruzados, ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, como las últimas veces:"Si gritar ya grita, no sé de qué te quejas", recibiendo cada vez una mirada de enfado.

-No hay que desanimar al pobre Cornamenta, Remus, que luego no rinde y tengo que arreglar este _ magnífico_ dispositivo yo solo- había dicho Sirius la última vez, con una sonrisilla en la cara.

Peter, a su lado, les miraba hacer mientras tarareaba una canción totalmente diferente, de las WeirdSisters, y jugaba con el bajo de su camisa. James se había unido al canturreo, finalmente.

Y esa era la rutina de todos los días, Peter sentado esbozando de vez en cuando un comentario a veces más a veces menos gracioso, Remus intentando estudiar, y los dos hermanos de corazón instándoles a participar más activamente con goterones de sudor cayéndoles por la frente.

Cuando por fin estuvo arreglada, pintada, encerada y pulida del todo, era un monstruo colosal, negra y brillante. Mientras Sirius y James se felicitaban por su buen trabajo, eufóricos e impulsados por la adrenalina de su primer viaje, Remus se negaba a subir y Peter se había escabullido. Bueno, le habían castigado, pero el caso es que no estaba allí, para disgusto de Sirius.

-Súbete- ordenó por trigésimo-séptima vez Canuto, dirigiéndose al licántropo.

Y como siempre, este último aceptó reticente, temiendo por su vida.

-Tranquilo- le susurró su acompañante en un murmullo grave, mientras se situaba detrás suya, llegando con dificultad al manillar.

Y volaron, dejando atrás el colegio. Contemplaron el cielo de la noche escocesa, bendiciendo la juventud y sus buenos ratos, la valentía, la jovialidad y las ganas de las que dotaba. Brindando sin copa por ser siempre jóvenes en espíritu, y olvidando momentáneamente la oscuridad que poco a poco lo absorbía todo.

Pero hubo que volver. Y a su regreso les esperaba una fiesta privada con botellas de alcohol robadas en Hogsmade, revistas porno, y risas por doquier. Porque al fin y al cabo, las travesuras de los Merodeadores podían estar basadas en los motivos más absurdos, en los sueños más delirantes, pero siempre les hacían reír.

* * *

><p>Bueno esto es todo, con la intención de que quienes lo hayan leído lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Escribiéndolo, por supuesto. Felicidades otra vez, Cachemir (adoro tu nick ^^). Reviews, quién los tuviera... Jeje ;)<p>

**Sirop de Framboise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: ya lo sabéis. No me lucro con estos intentos fallidos de literatura, los personajes no son míos, etc. Me he hecho mechas rojas hace poco pero creo que todavía no soy rubia y aún soy española así que queda claro que no soy Rowling.

**Nota de la autora:** he vuelto con este drabble (¿o viñeta? Aclaraos, leñe) un poco más corto que los demás pero que por alguna extraña razón que seguramente tiene que ver con que son las ocho de la mañana y todavía no me he dormido, me gusta más que los otros. Disfrutad de este sucedáneo romántico/filosófico de Lily/James.

* * *

><p><strong>Musique<strong>

**Don't wanna miss a thing, Aerosmith-Forever like this**

Les hubiera gustado quedarse así para siempre. Como en un juguete de esos en los que veías la nieve caer eternamente sobre la misma escena. Encerrados en un momento, en cualquiera. En un beso en la boca, una caricia en la espalda, la sábana cubriendo unos cuerpos desnudos, una risa mostrándose al mundo, -sin reparos sin censuras-, un gemido que se ahoga, un silencio que se alarga en las sonrisas y que vive en las miradas.

Abrazados, de la mano, desvestidos o ataviados de sus mejores galas, alegres o melancólicos, querían permanecer juntos, perennes. Desafiar al curso del tiempo, navegando a contracorriente en un flujo que lo arrasa y lo arrastra todo. Agarrarse a una rama de un árbol colindante, sintiendo el torrente que intenta llevárselos. Les hubiera gustado quedarse ahí. Incambiantes, sin madurar ni volver a la niñez en ningún momento, sin afrontar la suerte que pronto debían ver.

Porque esos momentos que habrían sido perfectos de tan sólo ser perpetuos, lograban precisamente su perfección por su corta duración. Al sexo le seguía el sueño, o la ducha, o algún molesto amigo llamando a la puerta de la habitación porque no podía sacar sus cosas de allí. La desnudez precedía al vestirse y viceversa. Para que hubiera una sonrisa, primero tenía que no haberla habido. Y así era, pese a su afán de permanecer inmutables, todo continuaba con su rutina, llevándoles la contraria, haciendo la corriente más y más fuerte.

Pero por suerte, aún se sujetaban al tallo, a los instantes que separaban la diversión de su término, al preciso fotograma en que él no sonreía pero estaba apunto. Se refugiaban en los dedos que se acercan sin tocar, emocionados por la perspectiva de hacer contacto, en los labios que todavía no se rozan ni se poseen, las manos que se buscan apunto de encontrarse, pero sin hacerlo todavía.

Se guarecían de la tormenta bajo el cobijo de sus cuerpos húmedos y unidos. Combatían la mella del tiempo observándose el uno al otro. Uno encontraba su hogar en la respiración rítmica y tranquila de su amada, otra se sentía pequeña en los brazos de su cómplice. Observaban los cambios sin querer ser partícipe de ellos aún. Sabiendo que el día de mañana lo serían, por su voluntad o por designios divinos, o el azar de los hados que jugaban al Snap explosivo con sus vidas. Seguramente por su propia elección. Pero nada de eso, ni los dioses que se burlaban de ellos desde el cielo, ni la guerra apunto de estallar, nada importaba ahora mismo.

Sólo tenían trascendencia los labios de ella, curvándose en una sonrisa, sólo tenían interés las uñas que se entremezclaban con su pelo, sin intentar comprender dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba. Eran una única entidad, siameses, una alianza entre sus dos envolturas que prometían proteger la unión de su contenido. Una alianza irrompible, que sin embargo, se partía con el momento cuando ella dejaba de sonreír y de clavar sus dedos como espadas en su nuca, de absorberle en un beso. Entonces, la promesa perdía valor hasta que sus miradas se cruzaran otra vez en el espacio tiempo.

Y él no quería eso. Él la quería a ella, eterna, y siempre junto a él. Acumular sus sonrisas y formar una sola, recoger todos los recuerdos de su piel y hacerlos suyos, reducir todas sus palabras a una misma nota, una nota que rezaba "te quiero" en cuanto la oías. No quería perderse siquiera una simple palabra, ni un suspiro que retumba en la penumbra, sin nadie que lo escuche, el viento en su pelo que parecía incendiar el cielo, sus ojos que se confundían con el pasto.

Él la quería a ella, toda ella. Ella, que tenía fallos pero no los tenía, ella, que gritaba y susurraba con la misma voz con la que le hacía soñar las más delirantes fantasías. Y la quería para siempre, sin cambios, sin avances ni pasos hacia atrás, inalterable.

Porque él era James y la había adorado, ambicionado, anhelado y necesitado desde el primer no. Y porque ella era Lily, la que le había deseado, odiado, maldecido y correspondido desde el primer no. Porque la vida podía ser todo lo corta que le viniera en gana, ellos serían imperturbables al paso del tiempo. Durarían un siempre que estaba en las fotos que su hijo vería once años después de su muerte. Un siempre que se hallaría escrito en sus lápidas. Un siempre que permanecería en los ojos de dos amante por muchas generaciones que pasaran. Un siempre que era amor, simplemente.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? Aún así, ya sabéis donde queda ese link que os redirige a Youporn (guiño gui-guiño xD, espero que lo hayas pillado). En realidad os lleva a una ventanita en la que podéis expresar todo el desagrado o la euforia que habéis sentido al leer esto.<p>

Gracias a todos los que habéis gastado vuestro tiempo en reviewearme, en especial a Cash y a Gui. También a CrazyTune. A los demás infinitos perdones por no recordar vuestros nombres y infinita gratitud por comentar.

Besos especialmente amorosos,

**Sirop de Framboise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, su escenario y su historia no me pertenecen. Es una pena, porque yo los habría utilizado de forma bastante diferente.

**Nota de la autora**: Cuarta entrega de esta colección. Me he fijado en que todas son sobre la primera generación y os aseguro que no es premeditado y que intentaré que la próxima no trate sobre ellos, aunque me encantan; no quiero hacer la lectura monótona.

* * *

><p><strong>Musique<strong>

**Friend or foe- T.A.T.U**

Desde el incidente a finales de su quinto año, Lily Evans no había vuelto a intentar hablar con él. Y después de todo, era lógico y completamente coherente. Ahora mismo se encontraba distraída observando el paisaje a través de la ventana de su compartimento. Los bosques amarilleantes por la llegada próxima del otoño, los prados del verde tan típico allí en el Reino Unido, los pequeños lagos que inspiraban el escalofrío con la sola mirada, se sucedían delante de sus ojos que parecían atentos. Contemplando por el vano aquel panorama, su mente se hallaba sin embargo muy lejos de la campiña escocesa.

Pensaba en todos los pequeños recuerdos que tenía del que antes hubiera sido su amigo. De niños muchos los habrían calificado de inseparables, siempre hablando en susurros y conspirando con inocencia contra la hermana de la chica. Él había sido el primero en descubrirle la magia, y cada día le enseñaba más cosas sobre ese mundo que tanto le interesaba. Finalmente, ella había conseguido traspasar la fachada de chico solitario que él solía erigir y había visto en él el niño frágil y sensible que escondía. En su infancia habían sido cómplices, portadores de un secreto que ni querían ni podían revelar. Un secreto que les había unido en un compañerismo que rozaba la hermandad.

Él, que parecía eternamente sucio, vestido con lo que bien podríamos describir como harapos, pasaba a recoger casi todos los días a Lily, una chiquilla conocida por su rostro adorable y su dulce sonrisa. Durante algún tiempo, los padres que tanto presumían de lo bien que educaban a sus hijos y de lo enseñados e inteligentes que eran se habían regalado y deleitado en un festín que consistía en despotricar sobre el vecino más cercano. Y, con la envidia supurando por todos sus poros y el veneno eyectándose desde sus bocas, se habían regocijado señalando estratégica y puntualmente a los señores Evans las compañías de su hija menor.

No obstante, los progenitores de ésta nunca habían dado importancia al lazo de lealtad que les ataba con una insistencia y fuerza que parecía irrompible. Aún más, no habían hecho sino aprobar la relación que ella mantenía con él, distinguiendo en su figura esquelética y en su mirada lánguida la personalidad quizá no generosa pero sí amable del niño. Un crío que proyectaba involuntariamente su falta de cariño en todas sus acciones y palabras.

Más tarde, en Hogwarts, por el bien de ambos y con la reticencia inminente de Lily, se habían visto obligados a citarse a escondidas, en aulas en desuso o a entablar conversación, siempre en estado de vigilia y tensos como una vara, en los pocos momentos en los que alguno topaba con el otro desacompañado. Sin embargo, su complicidad no había empezado a menguar hasta mucho más tarde, cuando Severus adquirió la molesta y desagradable costumbre de pasearse por el castillo escoltado por la peor calaña que pisaba Hogwarts en esa generación. De repente, sus encuentros se espaciaron más y más y se marcaron paulatinamente con discusiones que llevaban a Lily al llanto o la furia y al Slytherin a la frustración por su impotencia. Él solía imaginarse en sus momentos de distracción que ella era sangre pura y ella soñar con que él hubiera sido catalogado por el sombrero como alumno de Gryffindor.

Pero no era así, y de nada servía fantasear. De ilusiones no se vive y tampoco se mantienen amistades por ellas. Y Lily se hallaba ahí sentada en el sillón cómodo y esponjoso sobre el que tendría que permanecer dos horas más hasta la llegada a Hogwarts, añorando los tiempos en los que la niña entrañable había vislumbrado en aquel crío siniestro la llama de la ternura. La época en que las sonrisas afloraban sin censuras, las manos se reunían en búsqueda de aventuras y las miradas se cruzaban sin apartarse. Sentía todo eso tan lejos de lo que ahora eran.

Ella seguía viendo perfectamente el dolor en aquellas pupilas oscuras que tan pocas veces sonreían con los labios, seguía viendo al niño asustadizo pero audaz en aquel casi hombre que ya no le respondía las cartas ni la trataba con amabilidad. Distinguía los "te echo de menos" en las palabras duras que aveces él le dedicaba. Sabía que pese a todo, él seguía siendo aquella persona que alguna vez le había anunciado con total parsimonia "Eres una bruja", sin reflexionar en las múltiples connotaciones que aquella declaración podía tener.

No obstante, estaba harta. Cansada de verle criticar su sangre en público y de recibir sus disculpas en la intimidad, de recibir sus acusaciones y de no poder diferenciar su actitud sincera de la que no lo era. Ya no podía aguantar más la relación de dos caras que mantenían, siendo la cara oculta los besos en la mejilla, los regalos de cumpleaños y los halagos y términos amables, y la faz iluminada los insultos y los desprecios. Ella siempre le había defendido más de lo que el moreno estaría dispuesto a admitir o permitir, y había hecho caso omiso a todas las malas lenguas que le vestían de la máscara blanca y la marca en el brazo. Pero ahora no podía más que formar parte de aquéllas, al menos en su fuero interno. Su amigo le había hecho partícipe infinitas veces de sus propósitos, recogiendo al principio sus muecas de incredulidad y posteriormente ocasionando discusiones que habían terminado por minar el lazo que tan fuerte les había ligado anteriormente. De ese lazo no quedaba desde hacía mucho más que un mediocre hilillo, luchando contra la presión que intentaba romperlo y que finalmente lo había conseguido sin gran estrépito.

Y es que Lily ya no sabía si seguir aferrándose a los buenos momentos compartidos, a las conversaciones hasta altas horas de la noche, escondidos en el cobertizo de los Evans, a los abrazos verdaderos y afectuosos, o rendirse finalmente a la cruda realidad. Snape, pues ahora debía empezar a referirse a él por su apellido, y ella nunca volverían a compartir sonrisas, a reír de las bromas que le gastaban a su hermana, a abrazarse mientras uno de los dos lloraba. No, nunca más. Había de comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que no se hablarían más, y de que quizás en un futuro no muy lejano, se encontraran en los lados opuestos de un campo de batalla.

No podía distinguir al amigo del enemigo que en aquél momento le hacía frente, feroz y cariñoso, torvo y pacífico, duro y dócil. Todo aquel caleidoscopio de actitudes ya la había aburrido, y no podía seguir hiriéndose al intentar convencerse de que toso seguía igual. Nada era igual, ni siquiera parecido. Y Snape, que una vez fue su compañero y la persona que anidaba su confianza, era ahora su contrincante, por mucho que ella se empeñase en seguir viendo al niño que una vez se había dormido con ella, las manos entrelazadas, apareciendo la tarde siguiente con un ojo morado y cojeando levemente.

* * *

><p>Siempre he considerado esta amistad de lo más interesante, y admiro mucho a Snape por lo que hizo por amor. Aún así, logro comprender lo que Lily pudo sentir al verse "traicionada" por él. Me ha gustado imaginarlos de niños, porque pese a lo que parezca, alguna vez lo fueron. Espero haber reflejado bien lo que ambos sentían, aunque me he centrado un poco más en ella. Por favor, ya sabéis que los comentarios son bienvenidos y muchas gracias a los que me han dejado su opinión anteriormente. Realmente se agradece.<p>

Besos y abrazos verdes,

**Sirop de Framboise**


End file.
